


the greatest bastard

by steviesbucks



Series: unholy matrimony [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: (but not really because they know each other), Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/M, Meet-Ugly, Wordcount: 100, i built this tag from the ground up and i will not let it die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/pseuds/steviesbucks
Summary: On her trip to New York, Id runs into a familiar face.
Relationships: Framework Leo Fitz/Music Box Jemma Simmons
Series: unholy matrimony [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabble Collection





	the greatest bastard

**Author's Note:**

> So, some stuff is being done! Me and lovely user [hazzarat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat) are doing a collection of drabbles as practise or as warm-ups that may eventually get turned into something more. This may at one point become a series because I love these two and I am very ready to create more content! 
> 
> Harri and I have made a collection where we’ll be posting our drabbles- feel free to check the whole collection out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hazza_and_Jemmys_Drabble_Extraordinare) and leave kudos/a comment or hit me up on tumblr at docjemsimmons if you enjoy this!! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day <3

’s eyes were wide as she walked down the street, glancing up at the large billboards that surrounded her head. There was an advert for a musical, food displays, pictures of celebrities and perfume bottles. New York was a big change from the tiny village she had grown up in; it was mind bogglingly beautiful. She pulled out her phone, snapping a photo, and was too busy looking at her phone to notice where she was walking - right into somebody’s chest. 

“Hey, watch where you’re- Id?” 

_ “Leo?”  _

Her ex-husband. She had unknowingly walked directly into her ex-husband. Just her luck. 


End file.
